Gnazz Boarbasher's Boyz
Gnazz Boarbasher's Boyz is a rapidly growing Waaagh of orkz looking to conquer the Euphrates sector and find some good fights. History A growing Waaagh made up of mostly Evil Sunz boyz, along with the occasional Bad Moonz and Deffskullz ork here and there. Led by Gnazz Boarbasher, a former stormboy turned biker boy during the assault on Rynn's World. After the initial invasion, Gnazz grew tired of the strict code of training and tactics the stormboyz lived and captured a boar from one of the farms on Rynn's World. He brought the creature to his clan'z Big Mek, Zubokk, to work his orky magic on it. The creature was outfitted with some new dakka, infused with squig's blood, and his new ride was complete. The beast was able to keep up pace with other biker boyz which led to a lot of laughter, gambling, fist fights, and drag races. When the forces of the orkz started to be driven back by the Crimson Fists, Gnazz grew bored of only focusing on fighting and decided to pack up and leave the planet. He wanted to find some of "da White beakie 'umies to race" in the galaxy as they had the fastest vehicles and would engage in biker fights with orkz (he was referring to the White Scars chapter of the Space Marines). After hitting "Da Big Red Button" in the bridge of his kroozer, Gnazz launched his ship into the unknowns of the void and ended up in the Euphrates sector. This aggravated the warboss as this wasn't his intended destination (he only thought of "da White beakies", not any specific location) but decided it was probably wise to land at the closest planet to wait for his army to regroup. Unfortunately for Gnazz, the rest of his warband was destroyed by the Crimson Fists leaving him and his kroozer the only remnant of his Waaagh. In a stroke a luck, after setting up a camp on an arid world, he came across feral orkz that didn't even have dakka or vehicles to call their own. Gnazz laughed hysterically until he puked, suited up in his best wargear, hopped onto his warboar, and rode out to crack the skull of the biggest orkz on this planet to become their new leader. After several years of infighting, making vehicles, training his new boyz to fight and race in his personal style, Gnazz and his crew set off to another planet in search of more fighting. Gnazz hasn't personally fought T'au before so he may underestimate their firepower. "Tiny blue boys can't be tuff, let's get 'em ladz!" Gnazz has fought with humies and beakies his whole (not long) life and has learned that they can be tricky. He's learned that some are very weak and easy to kill, not even fighting back! While others stand their ground while pointing lights at him and his boyz to try and blind them, but they die pretty easily too. But the rare ones are the most fun to fight. They wear crunchy armor and never run away, always yelling about some Emperor and how great he is. In rare moments of contemplation, Gnazz always gets confused by these beakies and why they don't just fight alongside their Emperor if he's so tough. Notable Characters Gnazz Boarbasher Warboss of the Waaagh. Known for riding his boars into battle instead of a traditional war bike, he prefers to speed into the enemy lines and 'krump' the biggest of them with his power klaw. After crawling out of his fungal pod with Runtherd and teaming up with him, he trained as a stormboy as a yoof. He got tired of the regimented and strict schedules of that culture and went off on his own to be a speedboy. Since then he's become addicted to racing and has been known to race non-orkz before killing them. Big Mek Zubokk The Big Mek of the Waaagh and creator of all the looted vehicles and orky technology. Since Gnazz's boyz found and claimed a lost Martian Forge World in the Euphrates sector, he apparently has been spending a lot of his time working on his "mastapeece". Whatever it is, it involves a lot of yelling, complaining about the "gubbinz not stikking to da buildplate", and many, many grot corpses. Chanta Grunta The main Weirdboy of the warband. Was originally the boss of a Snakebite tribe until Gnazz knocked all his teef out and forced them to join his warband. He painted his tribal armor red in honor of the Evil Sunz and carries his two git bones into battle to wave around when casting his orky magic. Zogio Weirdboy, twin of Waaagheegee. Wears a red cloak. Can't speak properly and sticks to uttering "yahoo", "weehee", and "yeah". When chanting his incantations to psych his boyz up in battle, he jumps up and down. Waaagheegee Weirdboy, twin of Zogio. Wears a blue cloak. Can actually speak but prefers not to most of the time. He has a weird fascination with his brother Zogio and mimics him as much as possible. Can jump much higher and this leads to Zogio getting angry and whacking him with this staff. Runtherd Facespitta Historian of Gnazz's warband and caretaker of the grots. 'Caretaker' is a relative term to orkz, as his job mostly involves shocking unrully grots with this shokk prod, kicking them when they're asleep, and teaching them how to fight (poorly, "dey iz grots afterall"). As the historian, he keeps an oral history of all of the warband's exploits and chronicles Gnazz's most glorious battles. Facespitta yells every accolade the warband has achieved over the bloody years while marching into battle. Facespitta and Gnazz woke up from the same patch of spores all those years ago and their first moments involved fighting over the leg of a space marine to fight each other with. Gnazz won, but Facespitta used his natural Runtherd ways to convince him that he's more useful alive than dead. Mork blessed Facespitta with much cunning that day, as Gnazz was convinced and handed him a taser goad from a fallen skitarii that Facespitta converted into his shokk prod. Battles Chapter 1 Meeting Da Taow Gnazz and Zubokk wanted to test their new slingshot tellyporta that Zubokk and his mekboyz had built on Garggnazzabogwan. The test was successful, and Gnazz and a few contingencies of boyz were teleported onto the surface of a world ready to be set up for agriculture. However, some T'au also landed on the planet shortly after. Gnazz sent a small scouting party to investigate these new aliens. Deciding he needed heavier firepower, he and a tank showed up to join in on the fun blasting these aliens. Half-way through the fight, a shiny looking comet landed near Gnazz and the grots immediately jumped all over it, ready to loot whatever was inside. Tha T'au tried to get a look at it, but the gretchin were fierce enough to scare off the aliens and send them packing. Versus Da Pointy-Eared Gitz Gnazz and his boys crash landed a rokk onto another planet, coming down from a high off their fight with the T'au empire. Chanta Grunta sensed another psyker on the planet that "deffinitely ain't no greenskin" and persuaded Gnazz to fight these pointy-ears. The elves proved to be a rough match-up for the orks, as their stealth technologies made them project holograms of themselves at range making the orks already laughable accuracy downright pitiful. The orks put up a good fight, and managed to even destroy a fire prism after they remembered they carried high-ordinance "tankbusta" bombs on them. However, upon losing many of their numbers and seeing Gnazz drive off clutching some wounds, they got the good sense to run away, grab their wounded, and retreat from the planet. Gnazz vows that the next time he faces these skinny boyz, they won't be so lucky. Before leaving, some retreating shoota boyz wanted to make it up to da boss Gnazza and da mekboy Zubokk and made off with the three destroyed wraithguard and the ruins of the killa kanz. Zubokk jumped for joy when he saw these new materials and him and the painboyz got together to give the wounded grots new suits to rough up gitz in. "Dis will show da eldar that we kan also put our zogging weaklings into metal suits." Versus Da Shiny 'umies Gnazz and his boys, still riding on a high from their last two fights, were elated to see that some humans have arrived in the area and sped towards the planet to meet them in battle. A desert agri world with biodomes for farming, this seemed like a great place for the boys to set up an outpost for making provisions for their waaagh. The Sins of the Father warband found themselves surrounded by orks on all sides, and fought to hold their ground. Using human conscripts as little more than meat shields, the renegade Astartes fought to drive back the greenskins but their efforts were futile. The twin Astartes warlords teleported off the planet with as many survivors as possible before the horde of orks could drown them in their crude weapons. Gnazz, while knocked off his boar and roughed up a bit, laughed as the humans retreated and quickly set his boys to constructing a base on this planet. While they were working, he took off into the desert to find some ravines to clear atop his furred mount. Versus Da Beekies "Finally!", Gnazz exclaimed at the top of a hill at his boyz. He had been staring at the sun for several hours "doing reekon" when he had spotted a contingent of Space Marine dropships landing troops in the area. He gathered his forces and laid in wait for the Astartes to land. Once they had set up a forward base, Gnazz ordered his troops to form their stealthiest tactic against these space marines, "da 'ead on charge". His entire warband hooted excitedly upon hearing of this glorious formation. Truth be told, it's their only formation, but they loved it the most. With all of his troops in position, Gnazz, his bikers, and his newly-found Deff Dread and Deff Knight led the charge while Big Mek Zubokk used his tellyporta to get a good vantage point to use his Shokk Attack Gun. Upon closing the gap, Gnazz realized that he had faced these humans before, not too long ago. It was where he earned his place as a Warboss, in fact. With this in mind, he had extra zeal during his charge. Unfortunately for Gnazz, the humans were ready. They had prepared for such a strike and were able to destroy both of Gnazz's Deff Dreads as they charged in and managed to destroy his bikers escorting him. Fighting tooth and nail, Gnazz was still able to do some damage before needing to retreat. He ripped off some parts of a dreadnought with his trusted claw and started to beat him with it before being unseated from his boar. Gork and Mork smiled down on Zubokk that day, as they guided his gun true and allowed him to annihilate the human's largest dreadnought on the field. Before retreat, Gnazz gave the order for his reinforcements to arrive. However! Due to the human's chaff grenades interfering with the trackers, the reinforcements were hindered in their arrival and couldn't charge into the main defensive wall. After suffering many casualties, the orks were driven back and Los Manos Rojos seized the abandoned fortress world for themselves. Chapter 2 Surprise of the Pointy-Eared Gitz While mucking about on Orkyrukkshakk, the outpost world of the greenskins, a contingency of Eldar forces landed and assaulted the planet's defences. Gnazz rounded up a ragtag group of orks, shot one in the head to wake them all up, and told them that "last one to krump a pointy-ear iz gonna be mah new 'ood ornamint!" With that, the greenskins piled over each other to race into the elve's frontlines. Luckily for Gnazz, he had been admiring his new Morkanaut so they were able to make use of its powerful firepower to lay waste to the Eldar heavy infantry and vehicles. Knowing they had been beaten, the Eldar retreated after their leaders received injuries. They claimed the outpost world wasn't worth the risk, as they teleported away and licked their wounds. Appearance Most of the boyz have red vests/shirts with either blue or brown pants. Their skin is a bit brighter and more neon than most orkz. Character Traits * Weapons ** Penetrator Rounds - Pick one of this model's ranged weapons. Improve that weapon's AAP by 1 * Characteristics ** Enhanced Physiology - Add 1 to this model's Toughness * Additional Abilities ** Deadly Charge - Add 1 to the Attacks characteristic of this model in the Fight phase if it made a charge move this turn ** Foresight - Once per battle, if this model is on the battlefield, you can re-roll one hit, wound, damage, or save roll Player Resources Army Characteristic: Vast Empire - start with 3 additional, random worlds * Garggnazzabogwan - Throne World * Noshshak - Hive World * Gogshak ''- Shrine World'' * Fungshak - Agri World * Shuvteefugnosh - Mining World * Orkyrukkshak ''- Outpost World'' * Kanmekshuvslag ''- Forge World'' * Fungshak Too - Agri World (+1 Conquest Point) * Fungshak Three - Agri World (+1 Conquest Point)